Pembalut Wanita
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Sepenggal kisah tentang Sakura yang membeli pembalut di sebuah warung reyot.


**DISCLAIMER : Mr. Masashi Kishimoto yang gaje *plak***

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : Guaajeene pol, karya dari seorang amatir, singkat gak padat gak jelas pula, at last ONESHOT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alkisah di suatu pagi hari yang gak cerah alias rada-rada surem nan mendung, terlihatlah sesosok makhluk berwarna pink yang sedang berlari-larian sambil kayang and muter-muter *nggak dink* cuma berlarian aja, sembari memegangi perutnya kaya orang kena penyakit gak bisa e'e a.k.a sembelit.

"Bujubuneng, perut gue sakit nih sshhh. Sialannya lagi gue lupa pake pembalut gara-gara hari ini ada deadline. Kuso!" Sang makhluk pinky itu yang memakai nametag bertuliskan 'Sakura Haruno' terus-terusan ngedumel gak karuan sembari terus berjalan gak nggenah arah dan tujuan.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya yang berwarna kaya kolor iji *Sakura : "SHANAROOO! Mata emerald gue jangan disamain sama kolor ijo bagong!* umm ralat. Maksudnya mata emeraldnya menangkap sebuah bangunan yang berdiri di ujung jalan yang berbentuk abstrak lagi reyot. Sepertinya bangunan itu adalah warung sodara-sodari sekalian.

'Nah itu ada warung. Moga-moga aja jualan pembalut' Batin si pinker.

Akhirnya gak lama kemudian Sakura yang emang udah kebelet banget pengin pake pembalut yang bersayap garuda pancasila gara-gara takut terjadi pertumpahan darah di kedua kakinya *READERS : Penjelasan yang gak pentinggg!*. Intinya si Sakura itu udah nyampe di depan warung itu lah.

Pandangannya terus bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, tak lupa juga ke atas bawah depan belakang guna mencari sang penjaga warung yang emang gak keliatan blas. Kearah kanan si pinker mendapati seonggok tumpukan sandal merk 'Sualo' yang bercorak polkadot yang udah kusam nan lusuh. Ketauan warung ini gak laku. Ke arah kanan mata kolor ij ups maksud author mata emeraldnya menangkap beberapa komponen penyusun sembako *halah istilahnya* seperti beras yang banyak kutunya, jagung yang dilalerin, sama gula yang disemutin. Ke arah atas terlihatlah banyak jaring spiderman eh laba-laba maksud saya yang dengan setianya menyelimuti jajanan bocah seperti Orochi crackers dan Orochi biscuit yang jelas-jelas kayaknya udah kadaluwarsa. Dan di bagian bawah, tiba-tiba mata doi berkedip-kedip berulang-ulang persis anak cacingan. Ada apa ya kira-kira? Oh ternyata di bagian pojok bawah kiri rak tepatnya, si pinker menemukan sebuah pembalut yang sepertinya udah nangkring di situ sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Bang, beliii. Bang, beliii" Ucapnya persis bocah cilik yang mau beli permen Orochi bon-bon chocolate candy.

Tiba-tiba saja dari bagian dalam warung yang dipenuhi oleh aura kegelapan karena mungkin bayar listriknya nunggak, terlihatlah sesosok bayangan manusia yang bisa kita ketahui sebagai sang penjaga toko.

"Hoaahhhmmmmm...mau beli apa neng?" Tanya sang penjual toko gak niat jualan sambil menebar aroma pete campur belerang kawah yang dapat merusak nostril sang pembelinya.

"Bang, gue butuh pembalut bang. Cepeettt dong. Yang itu tuh, yang ada sayapnya" Tunjuk Sakura ke arah rak pojok bawah kiri.

Sang penjual yang akhirnya author pilih Kabuto untuk memerankannya, dengan gontainya menunduk dan mengambil pesanan si pinker.

"Ini neng".

"Oro..chi Plester? Gak salah bang? Emang ini pembalut?" Sakura memasang tampang cengo.

"Bener neng itu pembalut. Orochi Plester paling diburu lho neng di daerah sini. Soalnya produk ini punya keunggulan tersendiri" Jawab Kabuto sok misterius.

Alis pinker terangkat sebelah "Emang apa keunggulannya?".

Kabuto mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura sambil berbisik "Bisa menggelitik neng".

JDUAKKK!

"Aduuhhh" Si penjual warung nista itu terus memegangi bibirnya yang barusan sukses ditempeleng oleh sang pembeli.

"LOE SERIUS?".

"Ya enggak lah neng, cuma bercanda aja kok. Aduuhhh".

Walau banyak hal-hal gaje yang mengiringi peristiwa transaksi jual-beli di warung itu, tapi akhirnya si makhluk pink jadi juga membelinya.

"Berapa harganya bang?" Tanya Sakura sembari terus menatap heran benda di hadapannya yang bercover sesosok pria tua bernuansa ular yang berambut panjang yang sedang menciumi sebuah pembalut dengan nepsong.

"60.000 ryo neng".

"Uappahhh? Mahal amat? Gue biasa beli yang bagus aja cuma 50.000 doang. Lagian, produk gak jelas kaya gini mahal darimananya?" Protes Sakura.

"Aslinya sih emang cuma 50.000 ryo aja neng".

"Lha terus yang 10.000nya buat apa coba?".

"Buat **ongkos pasang **neng".

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

BRUAAKKKKK!

Kacamata Kabuto remuk.

**-OWARI-**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari humor di internet. Wanna give a review? concrit? or flame maybe?**


End file.
